


Trust Me

by flickawhip



Series: Tati Westbrook Series [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tati begins to settle with her new lover.Still AU, Still no James Westbrook happening in this AU.





	Trust Me

It had been months since the London Beauty Expo, Tati flying home and taking her taller friend home with her. She hated flying lately, finding it somehow easier to relax with the girl at her side, a warm hand on her arm, or arm around her waist. She had fallen asleep during the flight, the girl cradling her as she slept. 

When they got home, to her home at least, Tati had been shy, surprised by how sweetly the girl kissed her before finding herself the other bedroom, knowing Tati wanted something more but wasn’t quite ready yet. 

Tati would come to her in the night, stroke her arm, wake her slowly and crawl into bed, shivering until the girl pulled her closer, kissing her lovingly and letting her take her time.


End file.
